Token of Gratitude
by windybreeze
Summary: Batman/superman:Supergirl movie-verse. After saving Kara from Darkseid Diana tells Kara a little something about the rescue and thanks Batman. SG/BM WW/BM ONESHOT


Kara looked out the window to the big blue planet earth, it has been almost a year since she had landed on the planet and had made it her own. She was one of the last Kryptonians to be alive, to her luck her cousin, Kal- el was there to help her fit in.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, normal people would not be able to hear him coming but she was not normal.

Kara did not turn around to face him and Bruce stood beside her his body hidden under the long black cape he wore. Kara glanced at the older man, he was a good feet taller nhat her and his chiselled chin was the only thing visible under his pointy eared cowl.

She had tried to look under the mask with her x-ray vision but for some reason she couldn't, she deduced that a certain man of steel had something to do with the Dark knight, x-ray proofing his cowl.

"Do you need something?" Kara asked tucking a stray strand of her hair. She looked at him staring outside the watchtower with his white lens eyes.

"I just need to know if you feel any residue of Darkseid's taint." Batman asked his eyes not leaving the earth.

Kara looked back outside crossing her arms and sighed. "Sometimes when I close my eyes I remember the things he did to me, invading my mind and making me fight against Kal."

"I feel so bad about it and it makes me so mad for letting it happen." Kara held herself tighter and trembled.

"I see..." was all that Batman said.

"What that's it?" She asked turning to him.

"Yes. Do you need me to tell you something?" He asked and waited for her to speak. His white eyes seemingly penetrating her soul to the core.

"N-nothing." She said and went back on looking out the window and Batman walked away.

0912809385091385

After the rescue from Darkseid, Kara had taken on the mantle of Supergirl and chose to become one of the many heroes that help people. She had been working with Superman, her cousin for the first month and she had been gone done a bit of hero work by herself.

She had been taken into the League as a trainee to further train her ability and unofficially keep her under watch. She is after all a teenager with superpowers and that doesn't work out quite well sometimes. Catching the badguy does not mean your excused for doing major property damage.

Diana in her home attire which was a white simple robe and sandals greeted the young blonde as she landed on the balcony of the Amazon princess. Diana gave the younger girl a hug and led her into her room. The room was adorned with a four post bed and various relics and weapons. Not the typical princess room it was but Kara seemed to think it fits Diana.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other." Diana said and sat on her bed. Kara followed jumping on the cushion her face deep in the sheets. The girl turned to face the princess and she had a tired expression on her.

"You know I thought when I became a part of the League he would get off my back, but he's become even more of a pain." Kara sighed and Diana knew who she was talking about. The princess smiled and envied the attention he was giving the little girl.

"Oh, really now?" Diana asked smiling.

"Every time I get put on a team with him, it's like I never do anything right, always telling me how bad I did and what wrong I did, but when I do something good would a simple good job be so hard to say?" Kara said exasperated and grabbed a pillow and hugged it so tight it almost burst. "I just hate him so much"

Diana smiled a bit of jealousy in her mind but she pushed that aside. "Really now?" The princess of the Amazons raised a brow and Kara looked behind the pillow at her and nodded.

"Has anyone told you how we rescued you from Darkseid?" Diana asked and Kara made a face and thought about it. She sat up the pillow in front of her resting her chin on it.

"Didn't you guys stormed Apokalips, beat Darkseid and beat me up when I was all evil and stuff?" Kara said and waited for Diana to reply.

"True, but it was Batman that saved you, and I'm quite certain that he was the only one capable of it among us then." Diana said and Kara looked at her like she was telling a joke but missed the punch line.

"Are you serious, or are you just saying that so I won't hate him so much." Kara asked and Diana shook her.

"I'm telling the truth, he face Darkseid alone even though he did not have any chance in beating him. Darkseid was a new God and Batman a mere mortal faced and won against him to save you." Diana said and Kara was still not convinced.

"How did he win against Darkseid? I mean I fought the guy with Kal and I was lucky to walk away with a few broken bones." Kara said perplexed.

"Darkseid may have vast amount of power but he still needed Apokalips as his home. Batman threatened to blow it up if he did not leave you alone." Diana said and even the princess was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the thought of him risking a whole planet to save someone. Again a bit of jealous pang on her chest and Diana wondered if he would take a world hostage for her too.

"You're joking...right?" Kara asked and Diana kept her face straight and Kara understood she was telling the truth.

"Wow, I- I mean just wow." Kara looked dumbfounded staring blankly at her feet and then back at Diana.

A beep from Diana's desk and the Amazon Princess picked up a device and slid a digital panel on the screen and typed a code and answered.

"Diana here." She said and Kara could hear it was Batman on the other line. She became a tinged redder and shook her head focusing on what they were talking about.

Something about a portal suddenly appearing in the centre of Metropolis and monsters are eating everything in sight.

"Got it, I'll be right there." She said and looked towards Kara.

"I heard let's get going." Kara said and off they went.

875107126-1265-09186596258

After the big battle in Metropolis the league was back in the watchtower cleaning them up and getting needed medical treatment if needed.

Kara was mostly okay except for the slime bath she received when one of those things suddenly exploded and covered her in slime. She had taken a shower but the smell was still there.

"How am I going to get this off my hair?" she grumbled and stopped when she saw batman his right arm in a cast. He saved a guy from getting eaten and was rammed by one of those things and broke his arm.

Batman headed for the Cafeteria and Kara followed. Batman took the meal of the day from the serving area and headed to sit on a table close to the window. He seemed to like looking at earth while eating.

Kara got a sandwich and juice then headed towards where Batman was, this garnered some attention from the other league members.

"How's the arm." Kara asked and Batman looked at her his spoon halfway to his mouth. He continued to eat the spoonful of mash potato and ignored the girl.

"OOOkkkaaayyyy..." Kara expected him to be this way, to act like well like Batman.

"You did well today." Batman said and Supergirl was surprised by that.

"Excuse me?" She asked not really sure that she heard what she heard.

"You preformed very well in the field. You're a lot more focused and made good split second decisions in winning the battle." He said and drunk from his glass of water.

"T-thank you, I guess." She said and Batman continued eating.

"Also, thank you for saving me... from Darkseid, I know it's been a long time and I should have thanked you earlier but... well just thank you." Kara tried not to trip on her own words and blushed a bit.

"Superman was the one who saved you." Batman replied.

"Not according to Diana, I mean Wonder Woman."

"Think what you like." Batman said and finished his meal.

" I will and..." As Batman stood to clean his tray Supergirl stood also and quickly moved to his side and floated a feet on the air and gave a quick peck on Batman's cheek.

"I uh... I'll be going now." Supergirl said and quickly flew off blushing furiously.

Batman to his credit was only a bit surprised and stood there for a minute analyzing what had just happened.

Flash on the back of the dining area with Booster Gold and Green Lantern yelled out loudly.

"GO BATS!"


End file.
